Levels of Like
by Wolf Maid
Summary: Oneshot. Penny/Sheldon. Penny has always known what she wanted. And even if what she wants surprises her, she’s still going to get it. She’s that kind of girl.


AN: So it's official. The Penny/Sheldon bug is not going to magically disappear from my system. It's now one of my official ships.

Penny has always known what she wanted. And even if what she wants surprises her, she's still going to get it. She's that kind of girl. Penny/Sheldon.

./.

**…Levels of Like…**

./.

He doesn't like her, and after all the guys chasing after her, it's kind of interesting.

He doesn't want in her pants (or maybe anyone's pants) and after being used and dumped and hit on too many times by too many jerks, it means she's more comfortable with him than anyone else.

His perception of beauty is clinical, and doesn't really seem to affect his view of the world in the same way it does to other people, so when she asks, "Honey, am I pretty?" and he replies, "According to the current definition of beauty as dictated by society, your blonde hair, lean body, symmetrical facial structure and pleasant smile would appear to indicate so," she's left a little disappointed.

He always listens—really listens, not the nodding and eye glazing that men always do—he loves to learn, his curiosity is endless and insatiable, so when she talks to him, she knows he's listening and thinking and trying to solve all her problems, which is really sweet.

He needs her. Maternal instinct kicking in, maybe, but her boys help her—a lot—and he's always willing to lend a hand, so it's kind of nice that he's not perfect despite being a genius, that he needs a ride or insight into the human condition or his order to be right, and it's nice to be needed.

He's gotten drunk with her, despite disliking the sensation, he's put up with her intrusions and her mocking of his unbearable childhood nicknames and her seat-stealing and milk-stealing and rather than just weathering it he seeks her out and asks her questions and remembers to include her because _to him_ she's his _friend_, not some girl to try to hook up with, not some woman to be idolized. Fast food or rock band or halo night.

He likes his routines and his patterns, and he's not at all spontaneous, and his laugh is too high and he's too smart and he's too thin and he _doesn't like her (and maybe not even women, maybe not even _humans_)._

And the way that he looks at her, intense, when she's speaking, as if she were the only thing that existed in the universe, does not make her melt.

And the way that his hands—long thin gorgeous piano fingered hands—move over things is not at all the sexiest thing she's ever seen.

"Sheldon?" she asks, "Do you like me?"

"Penny," he says, looking surprised, "You know I am fond of you."

She doesn't do slow and she doesn't do romance and she doesn't do commitment. She does flings and dating and dancing and alcohol and acting and she's a _fun_ girl.

Penny has always known what she wanted. And even if what she wants surprises her, she's still going to get it. She's that kind of girl.

She sits next to him on the couch. Close.

"Sheldon," she says. He looks at her. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He looks at her, contemplative, and she's a little worried that he doesn't seem surprised. "I assume you are speaking of a girl with whom I do not share a familial connection?"

"Yes, besides your mom and sister, Sheldon," she says, trying to suppress the smile tugging at her lips.

"I have _been_ kissed," he says. "I have not initiated a kiss, however."

Rather than looking back down at his computer, he continues to regard her with an intrigued expression. She tries not to twitch.

"Why's that?" she asks. Sheldon blinks.

"Penny, pardon me for asking, but I do hope you have not come to me for advice on any sort of dating matter. I presume that you have begun another relationship, but no matter how inexperienced the—"

"Sheldon, honey, no, I'm not dating anyone, and I haven't come to you for advice," she laughs. Sheldon nods slowly.

"You are simply curious?"

"Yes," she says, unable to contain the bit of a sigh.

Sheldon looks at her, and then at the proximity of their two bodies. He looks at the way her eyes avoid meeting his.

"I was not attracted to the females whom initiated the kisses with me," he says slowly.

Well.

She's not going to _force_ herself on him.

He's sweet and funny and (occasionally) hot and sexy and she's not going to _rape_ the poor boy.

"Oh," she says, irritated with herself.

"Penny…" he says, voice soft, and he moves the computer carefully off of his lap and onto the table in front of him. He turns 45 degrees towards her. His hands twitch slightly in his lap. "Penny," he says, "Perhaps I have been unclear in my speech. I did not wish to upset you."

"You haven't upset me," she says after a moment, managing a smile for him.

"Penny," he says. "Please keep in mind that I am not the most adept at social interactions."

"Sheldon?" she asks, confused, but he chooses not to reply vocally.

Instead he leans forward, his hand sliding forward to rest on her leg, his lips capturing hers. His mouth is equal parts soft and hard on hers, and her hand lifts up of its own accord, hovering centimeters from his shirt, her eyes closed, her back arching her closer without her realizing it. His lips move on hers, and all thought is gone from her head.

Several minutes later, he pulls back, unable to hide the little smirk darting around his lips as he takes in her flushed face, the way that eyes flutter a little before focusing on him.

"Sheldon?" she asks, and he shrugs easily.

"I appeared to be confusing rather than resolving the matter. The correct words often elude me when it comes to social situations," he says, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Correct words?" she repeats, still dazed.

"You appeared to wish to kiss me, but by explaining my previous situations I had made you think initiating such an action would be unfair. I simply showed that I was not at all adverse to such an act."

"So…you like me?"

Sheldon looks at her, and she's breathless by the _depth_ of his gaze. "There are many levels of 'like,' Penny." His hand finds hers. "I would hate to have you underestimate my feelings for you."

She grins. "You like me a _lot_." He studies her face for a long moment.

"I like you a lot," he says, voice soft. She smiles—more than that, she _glows_.

"I like you a lot, too," she says.

He's not the type to go halfway on anything, he won't lie to her, he won't trick her, he'd never hurt her, he's in for the long haul. He'll also tell her he loves her in Klingon, compare their relationship to Marvel superheroes, and obsess over spoilers for _The Hobbit_ movie.

She wouldn't want it any other way.

_Finis_

_./.  
_

* * *

./.

AN: Lately (and it might just be the fics I've clicked on) everything I've read seems to have Penny completely in the dark. So I thought I'd maker her a bit more aggressive. Meh.

Need sleep. Night all.


End file.
